Our Family
by adiosToredor
Summary: Sequel to The Harmful Little Trick sorry for suckish title couldn't think of one... What would happen if their kids ask about their grandparents, and just when they think Roxas, and Sora's parents are dead, guess who shows up? But what does she what?
1. Xemnas

A/N: It's been about a week! And I really want to start this! Although I might only update like once a week until I finish

**A Reconnection** Also this is double POV! (Either, Roxas' or Xion's :) ) So here it is!

**Chapter Xemnas**

_Xion's POV_

Hi if you read the previous story, **The Harmful Little Trick**; you'll know who everyone is, like my Husband, his brother, sister, their spouses, Axel, and a little more of Roxas' family.

Well anyways I'm Xion. I have black hair and ocean blue eyes. I have one child (we'll talk about him later), an awesome husband named Roxas, and other then those two, I have a cousin, named Xaldin (newly mentioned), but no parents. My dad died a year after I was born, his name was Leon. My mom died the day before Roxas proposed, and her name was Yuffie (in prequel). She died because she fell down some stairs, then got ran over by a car.(some ninja!)

Xaldin has weird/freaky sideburns. His hair is black, and is in a ponytail at the tip of his head. He lived in Italy, near my mom, but after she died; he moved here. He has the bad boy, kinda look. Ripped jean jackets, buff, ripped short pants, and a skull shirt. Despite the way he dresses; he's a really nice, and sensitive. (LOL! Xaldin?) But not as sensitive, nice, sweet, and caring as Roxy.

Okay on to our child. His name is Rouku (pronounced Roku). He's seven years old. He has messy brown hair, with sapphire blue eyes. He has a yellow shirt with a question mark, and an exclamation point on it. He has brown pants with purple shoes. He's the hyper type, and always confident. He takes more after his father, than me.

_Roxas' POV_

I'm Roxas. I still have blonde,spiky, "gravity defying" hair. I also still have ocean blue eyes. I even still have the same attire as the last story. The only difference between me then, and now; is that I have a child, and my girlfriend, is now my beautiful, adorable wife. And another one of us Miyamoto's has a kid too.

His name is Paul. He's 7 and a half. He has brown hair; inherited from his dad; Sora, my brother. And he has blue eyes. He shares a room with Rouku. Yeah, Sora, and I still share a house. Except Kairi, and Xion live with us now.

_Xion's POV_

So I was walking to our bedroom, when I felt someone grab me from behind.

"Guess who!" I heard from behind.

"Is it Roxy?" I guessed knowing it was him.

"Nope! It's the person who loves you more than anyone else! ME!" I giggled.

"So it's you! Captain Happy Snuggles dude?" I asked going along with it.

"Nope! It's Captain I love my Xi dude!" Said Roxas.

"Then I'm your wife, Mrs. I Love Roxy woman! Right?"

"Yeah!" He turned me around in his arms, and kissed me. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Well captain, don't you think you should get the phone?" He waited a minute, before answering.

"No let the machine get it." Suddenly we heard the machine.

'This is the police! We are calling to let you know your child, Rouku Miyamoto was killed in a robbery today.' I gasped and then Roxas fell over dead.

I sat up in shock. It was just a nightmare. I looked at the clock by the bed. _3:00 AM_ it read. Even though it was three; I shook Roxas awake.

"Mm...Xi? What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked sitting up, and facing me.

"Roxy...Yeah I'm fine but...I can't sleep...I had a dream where I lost both you and Rouku." I said softly, and in a little bit of a scared voice.

"Oh...Come here..." Started Roxy, who was now holding me.

"You know I would never leave you. I love too much" He finished, while playing with my hair. I'm...Well short...

"I love you too, but you didn't leave me, you two both...well you know...died..." I said in an unsteady tone. Roxas kissed the top of my head.

"Well it's okay I'm here for you and I'll be here, for a long, long time." He said as he lied back down with me still in his arms. I got closer to him.

"Thank you I needed that." I said as I started to fall asleep again.

"That's what I'm here for; to protect you." Said Roxas falling asleep as well.

A/N: Alright this was just to start this...I will try to make this into a good story though. So bye for now!


	2. Xigbar

A/N: Hey! In this story; when there is a "quote" that is _italicized_ it means they're talking at the same time! K?

**Chapter Xigbar**

_Xion's POV_

I was reading a book, and Roxas was playing Halo 3 (I couldn't think of another video game! Except maybe Call of Duty, or Gears of war, or (Etc.)), when I heard the door slam open, indicating that Rouku, and Paul were home.

"_Hi mom! Hi Dad!" _

_ "Hi aunt Xion! Hi uncle Roxas!" _

"Hey Rouku, hey Paul." I responded, looking up from my book.

"Hi boys! No I just died! Da-" Shouted Roxas, being cut off my glare.

"So are mom, and Dad home?" Asked Paul, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah your dad's upstairs." Said Roxas glaring at the TV.

"Rox, the TV won't make you undead, just by staring at it. You need to TRY again." I said emphasizing he needed to try again.

"Uh, yeah...Me and Paul, will just go do our homework." Said Rouku pulling Paul up to their room.

"Xi, I don't wanna try again! I want this." Said Roxy.

_Roxas' POV_

So after Rouku, and Paul went upstairs, I put the controller down, and turned to face my Xi-Xi.

"Xi, I don't wanna try again! I want this." I said, before pulling her on me, making her drop her book. She sat on my lap, blushing.

"This is amazing! You still blush after going out for 6 years, and being married for 8! You must be really shy." I chuckled. This made her blush even harder, then hide in my shoulder.

"I'm sorry...But you're still really cute when you blush." I said, she looked at me with her big, bright blue orbs. She was about to say something when I kissed her. She responded which made me very happy!

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" I heard in my ear, breaking us apart from our kiss, but she was still on me. We both looked at the owner of the voice. It was Sora...Obviously. He had a wide grin on his face, as if he enjoyed watching us jump when he shouted.

"What do you want drunky?" I asked pretty annoyed with him. I mean he can't even give us a little privacy?

"Hey I'm not drunk for a reason. It's Wednesday, not Tuesday, and Kai would kill me if I went drinking today." Said Sora, flopping on the couch.

"Well could you watch TV in your room?" I asked pushing him off the couch.

Being Sora, he rolled around when he hit the ground, and was all dramatic about it; as he was crying, 'Roxy pushed me! He broke my arm!' Eventually he stood up, and looked at us.

"I came down to make dinner." Said Sora when he stood up.

"Okay Sora two things wrong with that. One, You're a horrible cook, you burn **water**! That's not even possible! Two, it's only 4 PM!" Said Xi, getting off of me, and looking at him.

"Aw! Fine you know what? I'm going to go pick up Kai! Sure she's still working, but she only has half an hour left!" Pouted Sora, grabbing the keys to his car, and walking out the door. Did I mention Kairi works at the Spa down our street?

"Finally he's gone! Stupid drunky! Can't give us five minutes! Now where were we?" I asked pulling Xi back on me.

_At dinner..._

Xion's POV

"So Rouku, Paul, how was your day at school today?" I asked. The two boys looked at each other, then nodded.

"Well actually, we need all four of you guys to help us with our family project. Different themes for each week of the next two months. This week's grandparents." Said Rouku.

"Yeah! Dad, uncle Roxas, tell us about your parents!" Said Paul. Those two are also best friends. Kairi looked at Sora, and I looked at Roxas. Amazingly they both stood up, mad, and stomped to their rooms...At the same time! The boys looked at Kairi.

"Aunt Kairi, what's wrong with them?" Asked Rouku.

"They have bad experiences with their parents." Said Kairi.

"How bad is it?" Asked Paul.

"Their mom, hates us." Said Kairi.

"Why?" Asked Rouku.

"She thought, if they dated us; that they'd leave her. They only did that to be with us though." I said.

"So they never made up?" Asked Paul.

"Nope, they didn't even tell her, that we got married, or that you two were born." I said.

"Oh...Well mom what about your parents?" Asked Rouku looking at me.

"Excuse me." I said, I knew the tears were coming back. I quickly ran to our room. I saw Roxas lying in bed, with his arms crossed. When I came in, I think he forgot about his problem, as his face washed away the anger, and filled with worry.

_Roxas' POV_

I was very mad at the thought of my mom...Until Xi came in with her eyes filled with tears. I forgot why I was mad, but I was now filled with worry. She lied down, right next me on the bed. Except she was lying on her stomach. I could hear her crying.

"Xi?" I tried to get her attention. Surprisingly it worked she turned onto her side, and look at me. When she did, I grabbed, her and looked her in the eyes.

"Remember I'm here for you. And I'm not going anywhere, and if I do; you're coming with me." I said looking deep into her eyes. She then cried into my shoulder, as I rubbed her soothingly.

Admittedly, she'd been through a lot, never having a dad, so being teased for that. Her mom dying. Ven posing as me, trying to break us up. And lastly my mom calling her names. But after about an hour, the crying stopped, and I looked at her to see she fell asleep! She falls asleep after crying a lot anyways, so this isn't unusual.

A/N: Wow they're right! The original is way better that the sequel! Well for stories! Not video games like KH1 It just gets better and better!


	3. Xaldin

A/N: Hey this chap is inspired by Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, and Saïx! They were playing **Left 4 Dead** last night through Xbox Live and I was watching Xaldin with Roxas, Xion, Axel, Larxene, Demyx, and Zexion; and I got inspired! I also bought a movie ticket (from AMC), gave it to Marluxia so he could see _Ramona & Beezus_, then I bought a large thing of popcorn, and brought it to the castle, then when we were out, I got refills! So guess what! Xion was afraid of the infected, and was hiding behind Roxas, while Larxene was shouting, 'DIE! DIE! YES!' And I'm going to shut up now.

**Chapter Xaldin**

_Roxas' POV_

"Ready? Let's start the game!" I said sitting down next to Xi. Tonight I'm playing **Left 4 Dead **(yes they're playing the same game cuz Roxas really wanted to play yesterday.) with my uncle Ansem, my cousin Lexaeus the son of Ansem, Axel. Axel was subbing for uncle Luxord because, he has a poker game with Xi's uncle, Xaldin, my cousin Vexen, and a dude named Xigbar. Yeah I have a big family in case you haven't noticed.

'Hang on! I have to go to the bathroom!' Said Axel. I could hear him dropping the controller in the background.

'Let's start before he gets back!' Said Ansem.

"No wait hang on gotta do something." I said getting up.

'Next time get ready before signing on! This happens every time!' Said Lexaeus.

"Sorry." I said before grabbing a blanket from behind the couch. I sat back on the floor next to Xion. I wrapped the blanket around both of us.

'I'm back! Let's play!' Said Axel.

'Alright host! Start it!' Said Lexaeus. There was a pause.

'I just did!'Shouted Ansem. We started in the Hospital. I was Francis. Ansem was Bill. Lexaeus was Louis. And *snickers* Axel was Zoey. A little bit though the game we heard crying. Indicating than it was a witch, Axel, or Xion. It was a witch or Axel. Though Axel was stupid and turned on his light, and shot the witch. I killed her, when she was attacking Axel.

About 3 hour of us playing, and Xion holding on to my arm and shaking because she was scared, the door bell rang. Which was strange because it was like 1:30 at night.

_*Ding Dong*_

"AH! It's the infected they're real!" Whispered Xion.

"Hang on I gotta to something." I said before taking off the headphones. I got up and walked to the door. Xion was hiding behind the couch, but peaking. I smiled and opened the door. Then my smile was replaced with shock. I slammed the door closed right away. The person kept knocking on the door.

"It was the infected wasn't it?" Asked Xion jumping from the behind the couch, to me. I grabbed her and just held her, while the person kept knocking.

"No worse." I replied.

"Who?"

"Geez Roxas! Don't just stand there! Open the door! You'll wake up Paul and Rouku!" Complained Sora, coming down the stairs. Sadly he was only wearing his pajama pants. Maybe he shouldn't buy a shredder and put it next to his hamper. Well he threw it out anyways.

"You open the door." I said. He was about to open the door so me and Xion faced the door. He opened it. Then he had a disgusted face, and I pulled Xi behind me.

"Mom?" Said Sora in disbelief.

Our mom has brown hair, that is in a huge braid and goes down her back to her mid back. She has a huge red bow too. She has green eyes. She wears a red top, with a long red skirt. She looks like she's 20 or 25 though she's really, 56 something like that.

"Sora! Roxas!" Shouted our mom, Aerith. She looked at us.

"So I see you two haven't gotten married yet." She said.

"What makes you think that?" Asked Sora.

"You two still live together."

"What are _you_ doing here anyways?" I asked, but it came out as a hiss and a demand.

"I live here." Said Sora.

"Not you! You stupid drunky!" I hissed.

"Is there anything wrong with a mom coming to visit?" She asked.

"Yes there is! Now what's the real reason?" Asked Sora.

"Tidus got married to a girl named Rikku. I gave him the company. Then I got sued because someone choked on a pill that was made when I still owed the company. And on top of that, your father left me." Said mom frowning the entire time. (Also I like Tidus and Yuna more than Tidus and Rikku, but Yuna was in the last story and lived there so they'd know about the wedding. so...)

"So why'd you come here?" I asked still hissing at her.

"Naminé didn't have a spare bedroom, but she said you two do." Said Mom looking at Sora.

"Yeah...So?" Asked Sora titling his head like a dog when they're confused on what you're doing.

"Can I stay with you two?" She asked trying to give puppy eyes but it doesn't work on the person's kid.

"Sora who's at the door?" Asked Kairi, coming down in a pink nightgown, but it was really short; like a mini dress.

"You're on your own dude." I said as I turned around and walked back to the TV trying my best to sneak Xion there. When we got there Xion hid behind the couch again.

"Roxas! You two come back here." Said Sora as Kairi got to the door. He wrapped his arm around Kairi. I hissed at Sora, but I put the headphones back on.

"Axel, Lexaeus, uncle Ansem, I have to go." I said.

'Roxas! Don't go buddy!' Said Axel.

'Why?' Asked Lexaeus.

"Shut it Axel. Go take care of your daughter or something. And the reason is because hell just showed up at my door." I said.

'Leah is asleep dude. Shouldn't Rouku be asleep too?' Asked Axel. (Axel's name was Lea right? It looks like Leah, so bam! It's Leah!)

"He is asleep!"

'Well not for long!' Said Axel.

"Ya know what? Shut up I'm going!" I said turning off my Xbox.

"Roxas what do we do now?" Whispered Xion.

"Kinda ignore her. Let's go to bed." I said picking her up bridal style. She hugged me. I started up the stairs, when I heard what Sora said.

"Fine you can stay. But you can't hurt either of our wives. Got it?" Asked Sora putting his hands on his hips.

"Wow! Very manly Sora!" I shouted.

"Shut the hell up!" He snapped back.

"Will you ever listen to me? Watch your language!" Said Kairi. He rubbed the back of his head, nervously.

"Heh. Heh. Sorry..." He said.

"Yeah." Said Mom.

"Hey Roxas show her to the guest bed-" Started Sora.

"No way!" I said running up to our room. I put Xi on our bed, then she got up, we changed, and lied down.

Just as we did Sora ran in and shouted, "Looks like you guys miss out this week!"

"It's Thursday. You miss out." Then I pushed away from me.

He ran out of the room shouting, "HE'S GOING TO KILL ME"

"I wonder how Rouku and Paul sleep through this." Said Xion. I just shrugged.

"Hey maybe you shouldn't watch me play **Left 4 Dead** anymore." I said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Well I'm just concerned that you'll get a nightmare." I said in a concerned tone. She giggled.

"You worry about me too much!" She said, then kissed me. After a few seconds she pulled backed, blushing and avoiding eye contact. I pulled her close, and cupped her chin so I could look in her eyes.

"And you blush too much. But it's a cute blush."I said. I kissed her like she did before, but longer. Until Sora came back in.

"Get a room!" He said. We broke apart.

I looked around then said, "This is our room." Sora was for once speechless.

"Ah...Well...Bye." He said before running back to his room.

"Anyways Rox I won't have nightmares." She said smiling her adorable smile.

"But how do you know that?" I asked. (Ooh! Roxas stole Axel's line from when Axel is getting Xion back from Naminé and DiZ!)

"Because, I have you." She said drowsily. I could tell she was very tired.

"Sleep. You may need it tomorrow." I said kissing her forehead. Then at some point we drifted to sleep happily ending the hell of a night.

A/N: Wow I actually got to the point of the story! I'll keep writing though! Also this'll be useful, Xion's pregnant! Yep! 8 months! Though I don't know how to write a birth, so I'll probably that. Like remember the crappy proposal? Didn't know how to make that either!


	4. Vexen

OMG! I'm so sorry! I forgot about this story!

**Chapter Vexen**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Xion's POV_

"Bye Dad!" Shouted both Rouku and Paul as Roxas and Sora were about to leave. Rouku and Paul ran to the kitchen to eat. Sora ran out to the car, and drove away.

"Bye Xi." Said Roxas kissing me on the cheek. Roxas was now a cop and Sora was a store clerk.

"Bye Rox." I said.

"Should I really go? I mean can you handle my mom?" Asked Roxas in a concerning tone.

"Of course I can. It can't be that bad. What's she going to do? Fight me?" I asked, sarcastically.

"You'd be surprised. Said Roxas. "Love you!" Said Roxas kissing me again before leaving.

"Aunt Xion! I can't reach the milk!" Shouted Paul from the kitchen. I walked in and gave him the milk. He poured it into both of the bowls, then gave it back to me.

"What is all that noise?" Said a voice as it came down the stairs.

"Mom, who's that? I thought aunt Kairi already left for work." Said Rouku.

"She did, she leaves around 7." Said Paul. Aerith walked in and stared at Rouku and Paul.

"Who are they?" She asked in a rotten tone.

"Those are your grand kids, Aerith." I said.

"My what?" She asked.

"Oh hey Rouku, we have to go." said Paul, looking at the clock. They both slid off the chairs and put their bowls in the dishwasher.

"Bye mom." Said Rouku, as he ran off and grabbed his bag.

"Bye aunt Xion." Said Paul, running out the door, followed by Rouku.

"I have no grand kids! I'm not a day over 40.. Plus my kid would've told me about them." Said Aerith.

"Well maybe because Rox never calls you!" I said.

"*gasp* Well at least I don't send my husband out to work, and while my fat self spends all day at home, like the old days!" She shouted. I was so mad, that I felt like steam was coming out of my ears.

"For your information, the company I worked for went bankrupted! And I'm pregnant, not fat!" I shouted back. She took her hand scratched my cheek. Ordinarily it wouldn't hurt, but she had long nails. I decided to be the mature one and not attack back.

"This isn't over." I said, and walked out of the kitchen. Later that night when Roxas came home, for some reason I took my anger out at him. At least until bed that night...

"Alright Xion. What's wrong? There's no one here but us. Tell me what's wrong." He said in a nice tone, as he lied down next to me.

"Nothing's wrong." I said.

"I alright now I know you're mad at me." Said Roxas. He'd tried to embrace me, but I pushed him back.

"I'm not mad at you." I said. Then, to much of my surprise, he started to tickle me.

"He-he! Stop it! He-he!" I giggled. "O-okay! Not mad at you anymore!" He kept doing it for a little bit, then stopped.

"Tell me why you were mad." Said Roxas, smiling his heartwarming smile.

"No it's silly."

"Then I'll have to tickle you some more." He playfully threatened.

"O-okay I'll tell you. It was your mom." I said, looking at him. He grew somewhat angry.

"What did she say?" He asked, calmly.

"She called me fat, she said that I was lazy, and she scratched me." I informed him. He embraced me again, only this time, I let him.

"I'm so sorry." He said, sincerely.

"No it's okay, now." I said. "I promise." He looked down at me. I smiled right at him, and he kissed me.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said, and we both drifted off to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

So I'm starting to think I'll try to make this story 14 chapters, at least i'm hoping, but probably not. I now also have a good idea how this will end. Also I'm going to play around with synonyms for a while. See how it goes.


	5. Lexaeus

Alright so...Xion's pretty close to giving birth huh? Well I plan on making the birth scene the way they do in TV shows. I actually googled birth scenes, well, I didn't get much that I could understand... So yeah!

**Chapter Lexaeus**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Roxas' POV_

Since it was a Sunday, I was here, at home instead of work. I only worked on the weekdays. Sora worked everyday except for Wednesdays, and Thursdays. Kairi worked everyday. So me and Xion were sitting on the couch, watching Family Guy, (A/N: Love it!)when my mom walked in. She had already been here for more then a week. She saw us cuddled up with each other.

"Why are you watching this dumb show?" She asked sitting down next to me.

"Because it's funny." I said not paying attention.

'Hey, I know something that will make you feel better.'

'IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!' This episode was by far my favorite. I always saw it and thought. 'I wish I could do what Peter & Stewie did to mom. I mean I would never do that to my Xi.' Suddenly Xion sat up fast in obvious pain.

"Hey Xi, are you okay?" I asked, worriedly.

"Roxy." He noticed the couch started to get a bit...wet?

"Hm?"

"She hates you." Said Mom.

"Shut up!" I shouted. "What's wrong Xi?"

"I think. I think my water just broke." She said, in a bit of a panic.

"Are you sure?" I asked, but I was sure I already knew the answer.

"I'm pretty sure." She said.

"Go stand outside. You're getting the couch wet." Said Mom.

"MOM!" I shouted. "C'mon. I'll get you to the hospital." I said in a panicky, soft way.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I'm starting to wonder if anyone's reading this anymore. If you are review to tell me if you are or not. If not i'm going to take down this story.


	6. Zexion

A/N: Alright so this is my first birth scene, I haven't had health, I've never seen a real birth, and only saw them in movies. So keep that in mind before you criticize. (Still help me out though. I'll have a birth scene in **Birth By Teen** too.) Also this is only in Roxas' POV, because I think it'd be easier.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Chapter Zexion (Yay!)**

_Roxas' POV_

I put a towel down and lightly pushed Xi in the car seat. I closed the door, and got in the driver seat. I backed out of the driveway and drove to the hospital. I quickly got out of the car, and rushed her in. I walked her to the desk, briskly.

"My wife's water broke." I said, urgently as Xion was hurting.

"Names." Asked the receptionist.

"I'm Roxas, and she's Xion Miyamoto." I said. She typed something in the computer.

"Ah, yes. It says here you're due next week. Regardless, I'll get a doctor." She said. She turned on a blue-tooth and said, "Can I get a nurse? There is a woman in labor here...Okay thanks." A few minutes later a short woman came in.

"Come with me, ma'am. Um sir, could you wait here? I'll come back for you later." she said, taking Xion to the back. She was still so beautiful, even while yelping in pain. I sat on a chair, restlessly. After a while, I noticed Sora, Kairi, Paul and Rouku come in. Rouku ran up to me.

"Dad, will mom be okay? Aunt Kairi said she was in a lot of pain." Said Rouku, pointing at Kairi. I made a half smile, then ruffled his hair.

"Of course she will be. She's a strong trooper. You know that. And if she wasn't going to be okay, you know I would be right there with her. She had to go through the same thing when you were born. She's going to have another kid. So you'll have a little brother or sister." I said, earning a confused look from Rouku. He looked up a Sora.

"You're mom's giving birth." Said Sora. Rouku did the 'oh' facial expression, before turning back towards me.

"Um...Roxas...Miyamoto! Come back with me." Said the nurse from before. I got up and followed the nurse. We walked through multiple rooms, before we walked into the room with Xi and a doctor in it.

"Hello, I'm Even Vexen. But you can call me, Dr. Vexen." Said Dr. Vexen, as I shook his hand. He put on some gloves, and said, "Roxas, I need you to stand next to Xion and give her support and love. If you're not ready, too bad, get ready. Xion I need you to push when I tell you to." Said Even. I did what I was told. "Alright, Xion. Get ready and...Push!" He shouted as he and the nurse stood behind Xion. I could tell Xion was pushing, hard. It was times like these, where I was glad I wasn't a woman, but I admired her for this kinda of stuff.

"C'mon Xion, you're doin' great." I said to her. She grabbed the collar of me shirt and pulled me down to her.

"THIS IS ALL _YOUR_ FAULT! _YOU_ DID _THIS_ TO _ME_!" She shouted at me. I didn't know what else to do, so I did what I did when she had Rouku. I kissed her. After that I realized, it didn't help. "OW! ROXAS I'M IN SO MUCH PAIN! HELP ME!" She pleaded. That one's thing I didn't miss. The mood-swings. After a couple more moods, it happened. She leaned forward.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"She shouted, and with one final push, the baby was out. Xi, fell back in the bed, right after that.

"Congratulation Mr. and Mrs. Miyamoto! It's a girl!" Said Even. (Right...Remember I have never seen a real birth so...)

"What do you want to name her, Roxas?" Asked Xion.

"You decide. You did all the work." I said, caressing her hand.

"How about Naomi?" Asked my sweet Xi.

"I think, it's perfect." I said, kissing her. Vexen cut the umbilical cord, and handed Xion our baby, wrapped. She had dark blue eyes, and a strand of blonde hair.

"She's beautiful." We both said, at the same time. Then the nurse brought in Sora, Kairi, Rouku, and Paul.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Alright first fail, or not at a birth scene. By the way I based the family off a picture I drew on Deviant Art. Just the RokuShion part anyways... R&R...Please I want to know if I did the scene well or not.


	7. Saix

I'm in such a writer's block for this story! DX So this is REALLY short chapter. It's sad I was thinking if I made a sequel for this ever, it would be Riku comes back, but I blew my chances of that... Also I made moth and beetle picture on dA! Go look up Moth and Beetle! I'm the blue and yellow moth!

**.:Chapter Saïx!:.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Xion's POV_

After I came back from the hospital with Naomi, and me and Roxas put her in the crib we had ready, his mom punched me. I wasn't really surprised though. All I remember from that night, was Roxas lying me down on our bed, and yelling at his mother. I also remembered feeling a pain growing in my left arm. Not only that, I thought Roxas was being really protective.

But from Roxas told, after I fell asleep, he took his mom downstairs, and yelled at her. He also apparently made sure kids were sleeping first too. Sora said he was yelling at her too, because Kairi got hit by their mom too. Roxas told me she REALLY disliked our kids. Just because they had me and Kairi in their genes. He said Sora told her that if she continued to treat us like that, that she'd be kicked out right away.

-x-

(new page break for this story, it'll be used for POV transfer!)

Roxas POV

My mother has been so rude to the girls. She's so abusive towards them. The moment she saw Xion not pregnant, she punched her. Hard. It even (somehow) bled. I bandaged her arm up, after she fell asleep. Though I took them off before she woke up. I never told her there was blood, because she didn't like blood very much.

Although, I'm a bit happy. Tomorrow Axel, Larxene, Marluxia, and Leah were coming over for dinner.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I told you short! Also, I saw the birth vid a couple days ago. It wasn't...pretty. I liked my birth scene more. Plus this is my SECOUND post today. I said I'd post once a day on any story. I actually posted a new story my dA account, so that counts.


	8. Axel

Alright, I need to write this out now, because I just thought about this. I mean I would just end it now, but i'm still trying to make it 14 chapters, so I can make a chapter Xion.

**Chapter Axel**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Xion's POV_

Aerith has gone too far this time. She broke Kairi's arm today. Sora brought her back, and by that time it was around 10, so she went to bed. But I know how she broke my sister-in-law's arm.

**Flashback...**

Roxas and I were sitting in our room. I was breastfeeding Naomi, and Roxas was watching us. (He was actually watching, because he was waiting for me, so we could go downstairs together, a small part might have been to see me though.)

Then we heard a crash. I put Naomi, back in her crib and pulled my shirt back up. Roxas and I ran out to see Kairi at the bottom of the stairs. Aerith was at the top. Paul, walked out, and saw his mother down there. He ran down after her.

"Mommy! Are you okay?" Shouted Paul, standing next to Kairi. She sat up.

"She pushed me!" Said Kairi, then she grabbed her arm. Paul looked up at his grandma.

"Grandma, why would you hurt my mom?" Questioned Paul.

"I ain't your grandma! Ya damn kid." She snapped. "Your slut of a mother probably cheated on my Sora, and you're probably his child, not Sora's." She was really angry. Paul looked at Kairi.

"Mom, what's a slut?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Said Kairi, standing up. Sora walked over to her.

"Mom! I don't want you using bad words in front of our kids!" Shouted Roxas.

"Fine. I'll just keep hurting your little "sweet-hearts" then." She said, viciously. Roxas pushed me behind him. Then she walked off, laughing evilly.

"Kairi! What happened!" Shouted Sora, hugging Kairi.

"Your mom pushed me down the stairs." Kairi, said it kinda softly.

**Flashback end...**

Tomorrow me and Kairi, are going to sit Roxas and Sora down, and tell them we want their mom out of the house.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

You know who I think of when I think of their mother? Cousin Mel, from Grandma got ran over by a reindeer. I don't know why...


	9. Demyx

A/N: I is HORRIBLE at updating! D8 I'm trying now~ But with me watching all the case closed, I probably won't make 'em as much…

**.:Chapter Demyx!:****.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

~Roxas' POV~

A few days ago, me and Sora sat our mother down for a talk.

"Mom, I've had it with you! I want you out of our house!" I had shouted.

"It's your behavior. You keep being mean to Kai & Xion." Sighed Sora.

"Well I can change! I-" Pleaded mom.

"No! I'll give you one week to get out of this house!" I yelled. Rouku came running in, got up on his grandma's lap, and hugged her.

"Daddy, please don't kick grandma out. She's my only living Grandma!" He cried.

"I'm sorry, Rouku, but she's mean to your mommy and your aunt Kairi." Sora picked Rouku up, and put him on the floor.

"Alright, I'll go, but please, sometime after I get my own house, that my grandkids can come visit. Please?" She asked. Sora nodded, and she left.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I'm horrible at this now, right?


	10. Luxord

Yay! Chapter Luxord! Just Vexen more chapters after this! Yay!

**.:Chapter Luxord:.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Xion's POV_

There's something I never understood. That's why my family always made such a big deal over my birthday. It's nothing special. But they're so sweet! Roxas always takes the day off for me! I love him so much! I wouldn't trade him for anything! He's the best!

As I opened my eyes, I saw Roxas lying there, waiting for me. I poked his chest, and he looked down at me, and smiled.

"Good morning and happy birthday, my birthday girl." He said to me.

"Good morning Roxas." I responded, hugging him.

"Having a good day so far?" He asked.

"Roxas, I just woke up. So I guess." I answered, giggling. Rouku opened the door, and walked in

"Happy birthday mommy!" He shouted.

"Aw thanks Rouku!" I leaned over and kissed his head.

"Wait, you kiss him, but hug me?" Pouted Roxas. I poked his cheek, and he smiled.

"Mommy! I made you breakfast!"

"Oh? When did you learn how to make breakfast?" I asked.

"Grandma showed me how! She helped me, then she said she was going to the park and left." He announced.

"If mom helped with it, I don't think you should eat it." Whispered Roxas.

"Roxas! Okay Rouku, I'll be down in a minute. Let me just get dressed."

"Okay mom! Tell me if you like it after school." He kissed my cheek, and ran off. I kissed Roxas' nose, then I saw blueberry pancakes with strawberries on top! My favorite! It tasted so good!

Afterwards, Roxas took me on a nice walk. When Rouku got home from school, he took me and Rouku to a really nice restaurant, just the three of us. Then at night Roxas took me down a beautiful road, if you know what I mean.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yeah, I know I'm making these chapters short. I just want it to be 4 more chapters.


	11. Hey

Sorry guys. Bad news. This story…It's sorta dead. I'm sorry. It's at a close ending, but I can't write this anymore. I'm so sorry. Maybe. But I mean. I'm done for now. Give me a few months to work on other stories. Then I'll pick it back up and write again. Promise. Give me til… Beginning of January, or February. PROMISE! I WILL start again then. For now, I'm working on my other stories, and ideas.


End file.
